TAI's History
by Tai Prime
Summary: HOW OPTIMUS PRIME FOUND HIS DAUGHTER FROM THE STARS. I do NOT own any charicters in this story except Night owl and the Sayian Charcters.
1. The world dissappers

THE HISTORY OF TAI PRIME

Narrator - On a planet in the venox galaxy two kingdoms are at war over who would rule over the planet "vageta" on which they live. One side called the "Va" tribe king jaxs was awaiting the news of his queen & what his child is.

King Jaxs - How is meru?

Doctor - She's doing great & would you like to know the sex of your child?

King Jaxs - Yes!

Doctor - It's a girl.

King Jaxs - May I see them?

Doctor - Yes, come this way.

Queen Meru - Honey, don't you think she's beautiful?

King Jaxs - Yes, I predict she is destined for great things, meru.

Doctor - What do you want to name her?

King Jaxs - What do you want to call her, dear.

Queen Meru - I will call her Angel Crystal VA

Narrator - On the other side of the planet the "Geta" tribes' king named kronixs is awaiting word of his queen & child as well.

King Kronixs - How is demona doing?

Doctor- Fine!

King Kronixs - what sex is the child?

Doctor- Male.

King Kronixs - May I see him.

Doctor- Of course this way, sir.

King Kronixs. - He looks strong.

Doctor- Yes, his power level is a class 1.

King Kronixs- What is this some kind of joke. He's a sayan prince his power level should be at least elite level.

Doctor- The tests are not very positive his level probability should grow with proper training.

King Kronixs- He'd better.

Doctor- your wife named him already?

King Kronixs- O, really what dumb ass name did she burden him with!

Doctor- She named him Willis tormentor Jorgen Geta.

King Kronixs- That's an o.k. name I guess.

Queen Demona. - O.k. is that all you can say. That was you fathers nick- name I used for his first middle name & I used my fathers name as his second middle name.

King Kronixs- O.k., o.k. It's not that bad then. Shish.

Queen Demona. - That's better.

Narrator - Just as the 2 families were about to leave their hospitals an emergency alarm blared over the whole planet. As the 2 kings call a neutral meeting a giant planet approached the sector of the vageta galaxy. Both kings agreed on a treaty of peaceful corporation until the battle with the giant planet was over. The 2 queens also agreed that their children should be sent to the 2nd vageta planet away from the fighting where they would be safe & there would also be a message in case they didn't survive the battle.

King jaxs- So we agree that we will cooperate with each other until the threat has passed over us.

King Kronixs- yes, that's our agreement.

Queen meru- demona, we had better go on ahead & send the children now so they can have a chance to get a safe distance away from here.

Queen Demona-We can afterwards join our husbands on the battle lines.

(The queens both programmed the messages to the pods memory then launched them to safety.)

Queen Meru- Hun. The children have been launch to safety.

King Jaxs- Good we are just about ready to... What the hell it's moving I think it's transforming.

Queen Meru- It's a giant robot!

King Kronixs- attack all together to stall him until the moon rises so we can transform in to our power modes.

Queen Demona - Here it comes now everyone transform & power up to your highest level of power & attack him with all you've got!

Narrator- the people of planet vageta all transformed into their giant ape forms & attacked the planet monster with all they had even after all that they didn't even scorch the surface of his armor. The kings then decided to detonate their planet to destroy him & to put an end to his evil. He had already taken out chunks of the planet so it wouldn't be a big explosion, but before they could the planet killed the royals with a laser stream. The remaining warriors detonated the planet as planned & in the process they where all destroyed. The blast was so strong that it also destroyed the 2nd planet as well but for the pods they were sent speeding towards a planet very much like theirs. The planet was called seibertron.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. A New Family

Disclamier: I do NOT own any charicters in this story except Night owl,Queen Demona ,SHOOT TRON ,Queen Meru,TAI PRIME,King Jaxs ,King Kronixs ,Willis tormentor Jorgen Geta,and Angel Crystal VA.This is m first attempt at a story so hang in there i'll improve it.

Chpater 2: A plea and new families

Night owl- Ah, commander the radar is picking up 2 UFOs (unidentified fling objects) speed towards the planet on a collision course with our base & the desepticons base as well, sir.

O.Prime- Are they dangerous? What's wrong night owl?

Night owl- There seems to be life forms inside of them, sir, & they're unconscious.

O.Prime- What! Set the objects on the screen! (The screen zoomed in to the pods. there you barley see movement in side of them.) Send out a rescue party to slow them down & bring them here before the desepticons get them first.

Night owl- Would Jetfire & Arial please go & retrieve the pods that are head to this planet safely. (He called over the intercom.)

Narrator- Meanwhile on the other half of the planet the desepticons leader Megatron had sent out Starscream & Thundercracker to retrieve the pods as well.

Jetfire - Jetfire here. I'm closing in on the first pod. We've managed to slow the acceleration of both pods down & now I'm sending Arial to retrieve the second pod. The pods look too small to be transformer pods.

Arial- I'm approaching the second pod. They both seem to be identical in structure except for the different symbols on the sides. (SEE ART WORK FOR SYMBLES) I... Hey, what the...! It's Thundercracker & Starscream they've taken the second pod & disappeared!

O.Prime- Hurry & return here with the one you have before they return for it!

Jetfire- We're on our way back now!

(At the desepticons base)

Starscream - Here's the pod, Megatron, sir.

Megatron- Good work you 2. Leader 1, tell me what this creature is.

Leader 1- Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Thundercracker- What did you say?

Starscream- He said it's an organic being with a high power level. You idiot!

Leader 1- Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Megatron- What button? Oh, that one.

Thundercracker- Wha... What the?

Starscream- It looks like a hologram of another organic. Maybe this ones mother.

(A hologram of a tall slender woman appeared. She wore a long sky blue gown that was out lined in gold. Her hair was half way down her back. It was jet black & seemed to shine as she moved about. Her diamond crown sparkled like stars against her hair & gave it her the look of the night sky on a star filled night. Her skin was a dark tannish brown that seemed to bring out her pale ghost blue eyes that seemed to glow. As she began to speak her lips had a brilliant shine to them.)

Holo Queen Demona - To whom ever found my son. If you are viewing this holo. Then it's safe to say that me & our planet have been destroyed. My name is queen demona Geta of the Geta kingdom on the planet of vageta. Our planet was destroyed by a planet sized transforming robot. I ask you to care for him as if he where your own. If you are a warrior race of fighting then he will be of use to you in the future because of his power level & strength. And train him well his power will increase. So his life is now in your care.

Megatron- This could be the big brake we where waiting for. If what she said is true then I will raise him with your help Starscream his name is to be SHOOT TRON you will be his brother figure & protect him if any thing happens to Shoot you will answer for it! Do you hear me, Starscream!

Starscream- But, sir, I'm a warrior bot not a babysitter for some...

Megatron- Are you questioning my authority, solider, my son is of importance treat as your baby brother o.k.

Starscream- Yes, sir. I'll take good care of Shoot. As if he where my brother.

(Back at the Autobot base)

Optimus Prime- Os she is 1 of 2 survivors from the planet of Vageta. Hum. Do you know of this planet, Jetfire?

Jetfire- No, sir. But who is going to raise her to the standards of her mother's last request?

Optimus Prime- I will. I think that the challenge is going to be fun & besides I am the commander here and I will need a good strong warrior to counter the one Megatron has capture. And if she proves to be bad then I will deal with it myself.

Jetfire- You still have your son Hotshot to create & finding him a spark, sir.

Optimus Prime I'll just have to raise them together as brother & sister it will be cute for Hotshot to have an older sister don't you agree. Remember her mother's message?

(Flash back to her message)

Optimus Prime- She's so small & young. I wonder why she was floating around out there & where did she come from? And most important what will Megatron do with the other pod.

Arial- Hey what's this? He said (as he pushed the button.)

Night owl- It's a hologram of an older version of her people could be her mother.

(A hologram of a short skinny woman appeared. She wore a gown that was cut off at the knees. The color was of a light rosy pink out lined in sliver. Her hair was shinny golden blonde that shined as brilliant as the sun. Her ruby crown shined & stood out prominently against her hair. Her skin was of a fair ceramic tan with freckles across her nose. Her eyes where a shimmering emerald green. As she talked her pale pink lips shined as the light was captured in the glitter gloss.)

Holo Queen Meru- To whom ever found my daughter. If you are viewing this holo. Then it's safe to say that me, our people, & our planet have been destroyed. My name is Queen Meru VA of the VA kingdom on the planet of Vageta. Our planet was destroyed by a planet sized transforming robot. I ask you to care for her as if she where your own. If you are a warrior race of fighting then she will be of use to you in the future because of her power level & strength. And train her well her power will increase. So her life is now in your care.

(Back to the present time.)

Optimus Prime - Now for her name. I think I'll name her TAI & since she is of my family she will be called TAI PRIME a name worthy of her beauty. Hey, Redalert, take the pod to your room and examine it more after you check on Hotshot, please.

Redalert - Yes, commander prime.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I'll post Chap 3 after collage tests this week. please Review.


End file.
